movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in the Theme Park
Get ready for the Adventure in the Theme Park!" Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol 2: Adventure in Theme Park is a Animation Action-Adventure Trip Movie which released in October 10, 2020. Summary The Animal Patrol Team arrived in the Theme Park for a Adventure to stop the villainous Golden Jackal Gleamer and her mate Bender the Bernard's wolf. Plot The film starts with Feather Wood and the gang pretending to become Super Readers to be in an adventure in the australia jungle with Feather Wood as Super Why, his hero, informing his friends about a fierce jaguar. Suddenly, the jaguar pursues the children as they flee from it, via their jungle jeep. Feather Wood tries to catch up before the jaguar does as well, however, the jaguar bites his pants and tears it apart on purpose after he managed to jump on the jeep to save himself. The woodland children then found themselves in the water. Feather Wood notices a nearby "saltwater alligator". Once it approaches the woodland children, it attempts to attack angrily, frightening them. Despite its fatal attacks, it then behaves similar to a dog. Feather Wood fetches his rubber ball to the self-tamed animal and it catches it with its mouth. Then it starts homing in on the children in an evil manner. The woodland children park the jeep and rush into a pool of quicksand, even though Feather Wood didn't realize it was there. Thus, he latches on to a vine and suggests the others by grabbing on to his hand and gradually free themselves. But before they could,the tiger reappears attempting to attack the babies. Then Sneakers and Trinna comes and interrupts them with Sparkle Splash, turning out to be the jaguar, saying that Feather Wood will never be his hero, which makes him sad. Cast Main Characters * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal become the leader member of the team. * Angelina Jolie as Lollipop: A Rainbow Squirrel who is a leader of the Animal Patrol. * Abigail Spencer as Ruffles O'Reilly: A Little Chow Chow Dog who is Lollipop's Brave and Secure Helper. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian animal and a co-leader was very flawless and brave even the power is howling. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub is really shy, playful and cute as a Savannah animal can run fast. * Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African animal. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine animal who loves making beauty stuff like the power. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline animal. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sweet Treatie: Lollipop's pet talking robotic raccoon who helped the Animal Patrol Team in action. * Kristen Chenoweth as Flipsy Flop: A Cheerleader Coyote Pup with a soft high pitch voice who is doing a cheer for the Animal Patrol. * Anna Camp as Sandy: A Robotic Flying Squirrel who is Animal Patrol Team's pet. * Clara Bow as Jellia: A Animatronic Jackalope who is Animal Patrol Team's Bestie Friend. * Bonnie Hunt as Tattoo Patch: A Teenage Red Kangaroo who is helping the Animal Patrol Team. * Noah Schnapp, Aiden Lewandowski, Bella Stine, Tara Strong and Chris Parnell as The MB5 Team: They are the 5 Super Bugs who protects Yardley. * Laura Bailey as The Princess Bug: A Princess who is the sixth member and helps the MB5 Team to protects Yardley. Secondary Main Characters * Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. * Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. * Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. * Kira Kosarin as Cora Canton: A little Brown Torch Key Raccoon who is Sneakers's Cousin * Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. * Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonester: A Collie Pup who is a Playful Friend. * Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn: A little Blue Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team and the Playful Member. * Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A Woodpecker who is a Flight Pilot member of Bluesy's Team. * Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn, even the Animal Patrol Team and the Second-In-Command to Bluesy Beaverton. * Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Light-Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Bandit member. * Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Gray Fox who is a Majesty member of Bluesy's Group. New Characters * Harvey Friedman as Ty: A Thylacine who is the Ride Maker. * Carlos Alazraqui as Kurtie: A Brown Kangaroo who is a Ride Tester. * Rebecca Shoichet as Destiny: A Spotted Dingo who is a Boss. * Joshua Seth as Wilbur: A Wombat who is a Builder. * Alex Tondowski as Tracker: A Tasmanian Devil who is also a Builder. * Stanley Townsend as Kenter: A Youngest Gray Koala who is a Mechanic like Little Flighter. * Adi Shankar as Paddie: A Light Brown Platypus who is a Safety Officer. Villains * Jacki Weaver as Gleamer: A Golden Jackal who is the new main Antagonist. * Micheal Pink as Bender: A Bernard's Wolf who is Gleamer's Man. Songs/Soundtrack I Believe - R Kelly Magic - Pilot Havana - Camila Cabello Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia (The Theme Park Battle Scene) Everything We Touch - Cascada (Ending Scene) Happier - Marshmello ft. Bastille (End Credits) Clips Scene 1- Super Why Fantasy first scene shows a purplish sky with birds flying as it pans down and zooms out showing a rain forest with a river running through it and the sun setting in the background as the camera keeps zooming down into the rain forest and shows the Woodland Children. Feather Wood : "Come along super readers, on our journey through the australian drainforest as we serach for that very unusal water creature...the duck billed platypus." Wood is seen through a camera dressed as Super Why as its recording as Feather Wood walked through the tall grass in serach of the the duck billed platypus. Feather Wood then pushes back the grass as there's a the duck billed platypus relaxing in the rock. Tommy: "Ah there he is, heathing with life! Lets get a closer look shall we?" Bradie Bonester : "Oh no, you don't! Cut! CUT!" Wood walks over to the tree as Bradie Bonester, dressed as Woofster, yells out telling them to stop recording as it's revealed that Lil' Stinky was the one dressed as Wonder Red when she recording the entire time. Feather Wood: "Don't worry Bradie, I'm Super Why! with a Power To Read!" Feather Wood is talking a jaguar hops up onto a branch behind him as Rattz (Who dressed as Alpha-Pig) and Lil' Stinky try and get his attention. The jaguar then jumps down behind Feather Wood and roars as Feather Wood turns around. Feather Wood: "And because I'm an super leader, I think...Everybody into the truck!" Wood and the others head for the truck while the jaguar glares at them as it sees Feather Wood running towards the truck. As they get in Bradie Bonetser pushes the gas pedal with his hand as they truck starts moving with Princes Razzberries (Who dressed as Princess Presto) driving. Feather Wood is running behind the truck as the jaguar is chasing him before he then jumps on the back of the truck. Lil' Stinky keeps filming him as they try and get away from the jaguar. Lil' Stinky: "Say something Super Why." camera the zooms in on the camera screen that's showing Feather Wood Feather Wood: "I can hears the jaguar's running feet, see her sharp teeths, and Ah! feel a cool breeze." jaguar is seen running and jumping behind Feather Wood, trying to grab him as the jaguar grabs and pulls on the back of Feather Woods diaper, ripping it in the process as Princess Razzberries gasps and turns the truck suddenly as the jaguar goes flying into a tree. The truck then drives off a cliff and down into a river as the woodland children scream, as the truck lands a "saltwater alligator" emerges from the water and heads over to the truck as it jumps up and snaps causing the children to scream once again but saltwater alligator then scratches itself like a dog. Princess Razzberries: "What is he's doing?" Feather Wood: "Not to worry, guys." Wood then pulls a squeaky chew toy out of his diaper and throws it as it bounces off the alligators head as it goes after it as it pants and pounces at the toy grabbing it. Princess Razzberries then tries to start the truck, but it wouldn't start. Princess Razzberries: "Oh no!" Lil' Stinky: "It's coming back!" [The camera quickly changes from Princess trying to start the ignetion to the saltwater alligator which had the chew toy in it's mouth shaking its head and squeaking it as it headed back over to the children.] Feather Wood: "But that was my onlyiest cute toy!" Bradie Bonester: " Let's feed him Phil!" Razzberries honks the horn of the truck trying to get it to start as Bradie Bonester grabbed onto Feather Wood's shirt suggesting that they should feed Rattz to the alligator. Rattz: "I heard that." is seen holding Lil' Stinky by the strap of her suit as she was leaning out of the car and filming. Feather Wood: "That way! Through the swamp!" Wood points to his right, in front of him, as the scene cuts to show all the children running before Feather Wood steps and sinks into some quick sand as Rattz and Lil' Stinky are seen stepping in and sinking as well before it shows Lil' Stinky, who was still filming, sinking in the quicksand as well. Lil' Stinky: "Super Why why are we sinking?" Bonester and Feather Wood are seen through the recording camera screen as Feather Wood is seen looking at the quicksand. Feather Wood: "Quicksand! I should've knowed! Guys hang on to me!" Wood is seen grabbing a nearby vine as he reaches his hand out towards the others as Bradie Bonester grabs his hand as the others hold onto each other. Just as Feather Wood was about to pull them in, they all screamed as the scene cut over to show the jaguar running towards the children. Just as the tiger pounces with the camera viewing inside it's mouth the screen flashes as it cuts back to reveal that the jaguar was Sparkle Splash as the scene was frozen as the camera circles showing the babies in the sandbox, Sneakers holding Sparkle Splash, and Sweet Treatie playing with her toy. Sparkle Splash then squeaks as the mask Feather Wood was wearing falls off his eyeys. Scene II- Pickles Home, Backyard Sneakers: "What are you little critters screaming about?" Wood moves back as the scene switches to Snekaers as Sparkle Splash squirms in her arms causing Sneakers to drop her as she walks to walk off the screen as the scene cuts and shows Sparkle Splash walking across Feather Wood's, who was hanging half way out of the sandbox, back before jumping off and going back over to Sneakers and rubbing against her legs. Chuckie: "We're about to get eated by that fercious siefrian jaguar." Sneakers: "You pretending to be Super Why again, Feather Wood?" Trivia * The First Film is a based of Rugrats Go Wild. * Kurtie and Destiny are from Freddy Fox comic. * This is the First Movie that Feather Wood and his Friends are Cosplay. * Destiny is Damien's Sister and the only Theme Park female animal. * Feather Wood and his friends are dressed as Super Why. * Kurtie is Kody's Brother. ** The New Characters are the based of the Wonder Park Characters: Ty - Peanut, Kurtie - Boomer, Destiny - Greta, Wilbur and Tracker - Gus and Cooper and Paddie - Steve. * The Movie is a parody of the Wonder Park and Rugrats in Paris. * The Giant Robot Skunk vs The Giant Robot Beaver Scene is a Parody of Rugrats in Paris. Studios Film Modified Screen Studios3.png Peach Nova Productions Spin Master EntertainmentCategory:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated movies Category:2020 films Category:October 2020 Releases Category:PG Category:Action Category:Kids Movies Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:2020